Buffy is a Whitelighter
by chrissyweir
Summary: Slight xover with Charmed when buffy dies at the end of season 5 she becomes a whitelighter, she is also connor's biological mother and was with him in hell. do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the programs from which they are based upon.

WHEN BUFFY DIED SHE BECAME A WHITELIGHTER, BUFFY IS ALSO CONNOR'S BIOLOGICAL MOTHER AND WAS WITH HIM WHEN HE WAS IN THE HELL DIMENSION.

Chapter 1

LA was now a vampire feeding ground after the sun had been blocked out, the beast was still roaming around LA.

Armed with stakes, swords, knifes, guns, explosives and magic the fearless group headed out to downtown LA to try and steam the flow of vampires and demons running rampage through the streets of Los Angeles. An hour later the gang which consisted of Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Connor ran into and attempted to stop the beast.

Five minutes later everyone had been pretty much neutralised. The beast had Connor with his hand wrapped around Connor's throat and was squeezing all the air out of him. Just as Connor was about to turn blue the beast through him across the alley. It was here that Connor decided against being brave and screamed into the night "Mum". As Connor was passing out the beast moved towards him as if to strike, angel attempted to move to intercept but found himself unable to do so. As the beast's hand was moving toward Connor bright blue lights appeared and a hand wrapped it's self around the beast's wrist, stopping the beast the beast then flew through a wall in the opposite direction of Connor when a voice sounded out of the din of noise the battle made.

"why don't you pick on someone your own size"

Everyone turned to look at the new comer shocked it was Buffy. Buffy however ignored everyone looks and went straight to Connor, upon seeing his injuries she place her hands over him and they emitted a bright golden light and healed him. Connor awoke with a start "mum" he whispered as she grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug. Connor held onto her as if his life depended on it. Everyone was distracted by this, so no one but Buffy saw the get back up and approach them.

All of a sudden the scene changed and the gang found themselves in the lobby of the Hyperion hotel. Buffy had orbed everyone there for safety. As Buffy looked around at everyone she tool stock of all their injuries, when she attempted to get up and heal the others Connor would not let go of her in order for her to do it.

"Connor sweetie let go"

"no"

"Connor i need to go and heal everyone else ok"

Connor then let go of her arm but proceeded to quickly grab hold of her hand after quickly healing everyone that was living, she turned around only to walk straight in Angel's chest she looked up into his eyes as Angel hissed at Buffy.

"Buffy what the hell is going on?"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. secrets

Chapter 2

Buffy answered Angel "well is ummm arhhh, well it's complicated" she looked Angel over and noticed his wound "what did you do ram yourself onto his hand?" angel had a gigantic whole in his abdomen. Buffy suddenly pressed her hand over the wound and started trying to heal him. Due to the fact that a) he was dead and b) he was a demon because of these reasons Buffy was not able to completely heal him. The contact between them was electric as always and time seem to stand still for them, cordelia however had a knack for ruining the moment and as always interrupted them by speaking up loudly.

"Buffy what are you doing here?"

At this Connor protectively wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist his head rested on Buffy's shoulder. He shouted at Cordelia "Don't talk to her like that" Connor ordered.

"Connor" Buffy commanded "be nice" Connor let off of her but still continued to glare at Cordelia.

Angel stood with his arms folded across his chest looking down at Buffy.

"who?" Buffy replied like a California blonde, avoiding looking at angel.

Everyone was still looking at Buffy; Buffy suddenly had an exasperated expression on her face. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. Anyone listening closely would of heard the sound of something jingling. Buffy turned to look at Connor "i have to go" she whispered.

"NO"

"i have to"

"no, i just got you back i don't want to loose you"

"Connor listen to me, you will NEVER loose me no matter what, ok, i just have to go and save the world again, remember if you need me all you have to do is yell ok?"

At Connor's nod of understanding Buffy orbed out to go and see the elders in the heavens.

The gang was silent for a while until Wesley whispered "whitelighters"

"What?" Angel quickly turned to Wesley for an answer.

"it's a myth, just rumours really,,,,,,,,,well the rumours state that when a person who dedicated their lives for the good of others or someone who died in order to save others. Can become what called a whitelighter, they apparently protect and guide other beings or people of good and help those who have fallen of the path of good get back onto it. They theoretically report straight to the elders, who are also sometimes referred to as the powers that be."

Fred was the next to speak up "well that explains how she got here and her ability to heal, but how does she know Connor?"

Everyone's attention was again focused on Connor, who refused to look up from the floor. The cold hard expression on his face was enough to put everyone off of asking Connor questions.

Angel turned to look at Lorne who was still standing behind the counter. "Can you get anything off Connor?" Lorne responded with a firm "no sorry angelcakes" "what about Buffy?" again his answer was "no". Angel became more frustrated at this and began to pace the hotel lobby.


End file.
